Love?
by Lily the ink fox
Summary: This is somthing for you to figure out because im evil :3
1. Introduction

Hello this is my first story so please don't make fun of me if it's bad But basically America has some episodes... and he's a neko! Also his siblings are Canadá the second oldest then Australia the third oldest Then New Zealand a girl and the same age as Australia then Philippines they are a girl and they are they same age as New Zealand and Australia and they all go to high school and then Russia the oldest in the family then Urakine and berlaus and that's all I'm probably going to add for them and yes there will be third reach x Soviet Union and Japan x South Korea also Frace and British are America and Canada, Australia,New Zealand,Philippines's mom and dad and I will maybe post when I can and when I have ideas so thank you for reading this!! Have a nice day night afternoon or morning or week or weekend Bye!!!!


	2. Morning

** •~America's POV~•**

I woke up my feet hitting my carpet I walked over to my closet to change I got some leggings and my say hay if your gay shirt and a black tank top and a (insert color) sweater because it may be cold... I put the tank top on first then my shirt and then my leggings and I tied my sweater on my waist and went to go made pancakes for everyone after I was done I went to go wake everyone up and I woke up Canadá first because he helps me he wouldn't wake up at first so I said wake up it's time for school in French and his eyes widen and quickly got dressed after he helped me wake everyone up they all came down to eat then I made tea for dad and then I heard him come downstairs with mom and they came down and eat breakfast after we were done eating altogether we said our goodbye's as we walked to the bus stop me and Canada were talking and Philip and Aussie and kiwi (kiwi is New Zealand) were talking about a new game then the bus finally came and I sat in the back of the bus and Canada sat in the front with some friends same with Philip kiwi and Aussie then HE came on...Russia... me and him have been enemies he was like the school bully and I was like one of the popular kids...Man I hate that dude even the name makes me annoyed...

**Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter and I will have to stop it right here because it's 9:01 pm and I have a live lesson really early in the morning so have a good day night or morning!**


	3. Bandages,Scars

I looked at Russia and kinda growled then he looked at me "Awww is the little kitty mad?" He said and then he laugh I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!! I attacked him and scratches him and bit him intill he was all beat up and everyone was ok with it because he always bullys them every was ok but his siblings... then Russia started to choke me...and beat me up badly I was bleeding everything went numb so I was just sitting there everything hurt...then he did two things I will never forgive him he broke my leg...and picked me up by me ear and threw me back into my seat I screeched in pain then the bus driver pulled over to the side and everyone stopped talking and my siblings ran over to me and the bus driver called the hospital everyone was freaking out and Russia's siblings were yelling at him and my siblings were saying "it's going to be ok!!!" Over and over again Then everything went blurry and then black...I opened my eyes and I was being brought to the hospital in one of those bed then I closed my eyes again and saw I was in a hospital and I looked at my leg damn... he broke it good... then I felt something on my head I touched it and they were bandages...I looked for my sun glasses but couldn't find them where are they?!? Some nurses care In and injected me with something and I passed out again...I woke up and only saw white...am I dead?...I felt the thing on my eyes and it was soft? (Picture on cover) I took it off and it had my flag on it...then I saw mom dad and Canda and Kiwi, Aussie, Philip walking in and as soon as mom saw me she ran up to me and hugged me I thought I was going to die "Mom he can't breath..."Canda said "I'm just happy to see he's not dead" mom said as she backed away

** •~End of the chapter~•**

**Hello there my little pups! I am sorry if this was a short chapter it's just that my phone keeps stopping and stuff and I don't have a lot of ideas rn :3 also I haven't eaten lunch and it's still 11:21 AM and I just ate a quick breakfast because of my school oof and I'll wait till lunch to eat but I'm going to eat Chips :3 so seeya I will try to make a new chapter soon bye my little wolf pups!**


	4. What?

** •~Our little boi America~•**

I saw my siblings come and hug me and we just sat there and talked till they had to go Then a nurse came in "Sir there is some people who would like to see you..." the nurse said "ok! And just call me America please" I said "ok! Am you can call me flower!"she said as she said then I saw Russia walk in...yay...with his family he was very tall but his father was scary tall...I saw Ukraine and berlaus and smiled and waved and the smiled and waved back "Hey America!" Urakine said as she stood next to the bed I saw in "Hi Urakine" i said happily "is Canda here?" She asked in a curious tone but it was just me and berlaus and Urakine in the room "Why? Is it because you like him?~" I said in a teasing tone and she turned into a tomato and whispered in my ear "I do promise you won't tell anyone?.." she said embarrassed "promise" I said then me, Urakine and berlaus were joking around intill I heard heavy boots walking towards the room with two people with a Russian accent speaking in Russian... as soon as they walked in Urakine and berlaus stopped talking then Soviet Union smiled at me I smiled back we have gotten along and we are friends now and I'm happy about that! "How's it going America?" Soviet Union asked "good! besides me almost probably dieing..." I said then Russia came over and gave me a violet and smiled at him then he said something I thought I would never thought he would say

"I'm sorry...Can we start over?..." he said

My "eyes" but they couldn't see it because of the thing on my eyes... "Sure..."I said

•~Lily ex has stopped working..~•

**I'm out of ideas oof I'm kinda sad that no one has seen this : will you please do this and send it to your friends? Also when I was reading my book over I saw mistakes and I'm just like ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?! REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways I'll see you later my little pups!**

**Also sorry for the short chapter I'm out of ideas oof .-.**


End file.
